Collection of song fics
by Tyger of the Wynd
Summary: Like title says, it is a collection of song fics that are weird on some level.


Disclamer: Do not own the TMNT or the song by Limp Bizkit called Re-Entry. I also do not own any

boy bands mentioned. I own the idea for this story and cannot be reproduced without permission.

This is a song fic, but also parodizes the song being used at the same time for some words have been changed

to fit the story better. This fic kinda reminds me of that one TMNT video where there was kids coming to

see the TMNT sing. Don't ask what the name of the video was, cause i can't remember.

Please don't ask how, or why, I thought of this because all I will say is that my brain works in weird

ways.

**Just Plain Weird**

**By: Tyger of the Wynd**

At the same place where Woodstock took place in 1969 at Rome, New York,

a crowd has suddenly appeared out of no where. Cheers, jeers, cries, boos, and

overall chaos fill the air as they apparently wait for what they came for. A stage or two has

been set up within the giant field limits. Every minute that passes causes the populus to

become even more violent as they wait for what they came for. The music that fills the

background doesn't seem to help appease the crowd as a whole one bit.

"Where are they? They should of been here twenty minutes ago." A manager behind the

main stage cries.

The manager is a tall, thin man with a giant bald spot on the top of his head, with the rest

of the hair in a pontytail. As he paces back and forth nervously, a long white strech Hummer

appears and stops to show the enormous length.

"About time. Your on in thirty seconds." The manager announces.

Meanwhile a signal is sent to a moderatly overweight man in his mid forties to appear on stage

and announce the arrival of what is about to come. The man, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, walks

onto the stage and clears his throat. The background music changes to have the feel that the people

are at a fair.

"Step right up. Step right up, everyone." The man annouces as he scratches his rear.

The crowd settles down enough for every inhabitant there could hear, and all scrunch together

to try and to get everyone fit into an area the size of a large house.

"Whether you're good or bad, happy or sad. Whether you're an emtional wreck or a blissful

speck in this black hole of an existance we call life" The guy adds as the crowds erupts in

a vocal volcano erupting with yells and cheers.

"Step right up, and witness something that you will be soon to never forget. Feast your

ears on the most ferociously soothing sonic waves of communication to ever be created.

Created for you by the masters..."

"Hey!" A man in the crowd interupts.

Somehow the man somehow was able to get backstage, swipe a microphone, get back into the crowd,

and was now speaking into the mic. The man on stage glares at the man, then returns to

what he was doing.

"Created for you by the masters..." The man onstage resumes, but is interupted again by the same man.

"Will you shut up already! What is it?" The guy in the crowd screams in a moderatelly loud voice.

"What is it?" The person asks in a mad tone, giving the 'piercing swords' look at the person in the crowd.

When the question is asked by the announcer, the music stops dead.

"Uhh, yeah dawg, what is it?" The concert goer asks in a slightly lower tone of voice.

"What is it?" The announcer asks again, emphisizing each word slowly.

"Dude, chill man." The guy replies.

"It is TMNT." The person onstage responds, still emphasizing each word slowly.

The announcer starts to walk off stage as an up-beat metal song starts. The instruments

that makes up the song was just two bass guitars and a drum set. The crowd

roars to the point where the song can hardly be heard. The lights dim down while

the crowd is screaming and the music is playing, only giving the stage enough light

to see four figures walk onstage and take various parts of the stage. Smoke starts

to creep onto the stage floor and different lights slowly un-dim themselves. The lights

reached their full strength, revealing the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, one turtle in each

corner while the band was in the back of the stage. The four figures start dancing, each

doing their own style. One was doing the robot, another was break dancing, a third was

going free style, while the forth was floundering around like a fish out of water. (A/N: I'll

let you guess who was doing which dance,

"All around the world, you know us!" All four figures chimed unanimously, while complementing

each other while making it sound like only one voice is singing.

While siging, they were dancing a routine that was similar to Will Smith, N'SYNC, and

Backstreet Boys combined, but only better. By thus time, the crowd was one giant mosh

pit and everyone was jumping like they were in a fire.

"All around the world, we know you!" The four continued.

The intensity from the women in the crowd increased imensely as each turtle got onto

center stage individually and did their own little dance, while to out-perform the other three.

As this dance contest went on, various wearable items started flying onto the stage as

everyone started cheering for their favorite turtle.

"All around the world, you know us!" They sang as they resumed their dancing routine.

A full blown eruption blew as the turtles made their way one the blocked sidelines and

started dancing on the stage on the opposite side. One woman managed to toss her

underware onto Leo's head.

"Ok, who throws their underware at performers?" Leo asked away from the mic as he held the

mentioned item up and looking at it.

"Gimme that. I'll save it for later." Raph mumbled as he quickly snatched it from Leo's hand.

"All around the world, we know you!" They added as fireworks emblazened the night sky.

The four of them did a quick kata as the song wrapped up.

So, like it or hate it. please tell me. I'll post more once I find more songs to use.


End file.
